Berserk (status)
under the Berserk status in Final Fantasy VIII.]] '' DS.]] Berserk is a recurring status effect in the Final Fantasy series. Generally, berserked characters have increased attack power and speed, but can only use physical attacks and cannot be controlled. The status is usually gained through an item called Bacchus's Wine and a spell of the same name. The job class Berserker is constantly under the Berserk status, and uses it for greater physical damage. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Berserk increases an ally's attack power and can be stacked. Players retain control of a berserked character, making the status more desirable than in later installments in the series. Final Fantasy IV In addition to the Berserk spell, the Avenger sword causes the wielder to be permanently Berserk until unequipping it. Final Fantasy V The Berserker job is in a constant Berserk state and cannot be controlled. The Berserker also learns the state of Auto-Berserk as a skill that can be equipped to other classes as well. The status can be removed with Dispel. The Blue Magic spell Moon Flute inflicts Berserk on the entire party. Berserked character deals increased damage via the following formula. : Attack = Attack * 3 / 2 Final Fantasy VI Berserk exists as a usable spell, as well as a status inflicted by certain enemy attacks. In addition, the secret character Umaro is in a constant Berserk state and cannot be controlled. Also, Gau, once having chosen a Rage command, cannot be controlled for the rest of the battle, which is similar to Berserk. Final Fantasy VII Berserk increases the character's physical attack damage by x1.5, though at the cost of losing control of the character. Final Fantasy VIII The Mad Rush ability inflicts Berserk on the party, as well as Haste and Protect. Other abilities are the Berserk spell and certain enemy attacks, such as Malboro's Bad Breath. The effect is removed using Esuna, the healing item Remedy or the Treatment command. Berserk increases damage by 50% and makes the afflicted target attack random enemy targets. In addition, using Rinoa's Limit Break Angel Wing puts her in a type of Berserk status, but rather than using physical attacks, she casts a random spell from her magic stock without actually expending the spells. However, if there are no spells to cast, she does physical attacks, with her attacks being five times stronger than normal. Final Fantasy IX Buzz is a spell only available to some enemies, which inflicts Berserk. It is also used by Ozma as a counter-attack. It can be cured by Gysahl Greens, Remedies, or the spell Esuna. Freya can also inflict Berserk on all allies by using Luna. Final Fantasy X Berserk can only be inflicted by enemies. Final Fantasy X-2 Similarly, the accessory Wring forces the player to use only Black Magic spells, but boosts their Strength. Final Fantasy XI Berserk is a beneficial status gained from a Job Ability used by Warriors. Rather than having the character attack relentlessly, it increases Attack power and simultaneously reduces Defense power. Final Fantasy XII The Berserk spell itself is an Arcane Magick, and Bacchus's Wine also inflicts the status, although has a chance of missing. In addition to the increased attack power and the loss of control, characters under Berserk will attack faster, similar to Haste. The status effect itself is positive, as it can be removed by using Dispel, but not Esuna, and the status persists even if a Save Crystal is touched. The effect is temporary. A character in Berserk can't be controlled as a party leader, can't use Quickenings and is immune to Confusion. Berserk's attack and speed boosting traits can also be further boosted by stacking the character with Bravery and Haste. At one point in the game, Fran will automatically go into Berserk while fighting Vossler. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Berserk can only be used by Ba'Gamnan, who learns the spell of the same name at level 12. Final Fantasy Tactics When a character is '''Berserked' they acquire a bright red tint and a red star in a speech bubble above their head. The status can be inflicted through the Templar's Berserk or Mystic's Fervor, an Orator's Insult, and the special abilities Mind Blast by Mindflayer or Grand Cross by Ultima. When berserked a character's effective PA is equal to * 3/2. The character is uncontrollable, and will always use the ATTACK command. The character cannot use reaction abilities and certain move abilities, such as Move-HP Up and Move-Get Exp. They also tend to attack in front of the opponent. Magick Ring, Barette and Ribbon can all be equipped to prevent berserk. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Defender job class can learn the reaction ability Last Berserk, which causes the Defender to self-Berserk when it is in critical status. The Juggler job class may learn the ability Firebomb, which berserks and damages. The Soldier job class is capable of learning Provoke, which berserks the target. Animists learn the ability Catnip, which berserks the target. The Berserk status is especially useful when there is a law prohibiting the Fight command. Placing enemy units under Berserk will force them to use Fight, thus allowing them to get sent off. Dissidia Final Fantasy Whenever the player engages any piece on a stage, all Battle Pieces that are adjacent to the player becomes Berserk and the player must engage them instantly, with the player unable to customize their character or use any skills before the battle. Some battle pieces start in Berserk, and will fight the player if they place their piece adjacent to them. Berserked battle pieces glow red. The effects of Berserk can be nullified once by using the Blink skill, or all the time, including all the next stages of the story, with the Invisible skill. Gallery Category:Status Effects